Emergent
by Mikey Jacquez
Summary: One choice is all that's left for both Tris Prior and Katniss Everdeen. The consequences for their actions in the 75th Hunger Games, follow them into a world where they must learn who to trust, and what to decide, because that on single choice will either save them... or it will end them. (2nd story in the Convergent series)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tris

Tobias's hand squeezes mine as we stand still right in front of Abnegation headquarters. Everything is empty—the houses are empty, nobody walks down the cracked streets; there's nothing, absolutely nothing.

"The Abnegation citizens were sent to the Capitol," Tori says behind us, "Because of what happened at the end of the Games, they were all escorted to the Capitol."

I squeeze Tobias's hand harder as Tori continues on saying, "They knew that the Abnegation wouldn't resist. But they still took them. Nobody really cares though or is concerned."

"I bet if the Erudite were taken to the Capitol, everybody would be worried," I say. "But not you." I look at her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Tori," I release Tobias's hand, "I need to talk to you."

I exchange glances with Tobias before Tori and I walk behind an Abnegation house; that way, Uriah, Finnick, and Tobias won't hear our conversation.

"Is this what I think it's about?" questions Tori, folding her arms across her chest.

I don't know exactly what she's thinking but I still nod.

"How is she still alive?" I ask.

She shakes her head and leaves me clueless. I still stand behind the house though; I need to think straight, to come up with theories or something. I need answers but no one seems to deliver them. Not even Tobias.

Maybe that wasn't Jeanine who Tori stabbed… _wait, what am I thinking? Sure, that thing that Tori stabbed was a doll. Of course it was Jeanine! Get your head straight, Tris!_ Maybe she somehow survived that assault… _who am I kidding? That blade clearly went deep into her stomach._ I don't know; this is why I need answers fast. I have to know. I have to know.

I walk back over to the group: only five of us are here. I'm not sure if Tori has told Finnick the news or not as he has a normal expression on. I'm not sure how Uriah feels at this moment, and I'm not sure how Tobias feels about me and Uriah's actions in the arena… everything isn't straight right now. I bite my lip as I take Tobias's hand again and we begin to walk to Dauntless headquarters, hopefully nothing is wrong there…

"Wait," Finnick stops as we wait for a train to pass by, "You mean, you guys actually jump onto moving trains and out?"

The four of us nod. "Yeah," Tobias says, "What else did you think?"

Finnick shakes his head and when we see a train coming our way, I let go of Tobias's hand and quickly run towards it, jumping right on it. I get to see the expression on Finnick's face from the view and his jaw is literally on the ground. But he doesn't seem frightened or anything when I quickly hear him shout, "Watch this!"

He positions himself and starts running towards the train; I can see that he's trying to get to the same spot where I jumped and he succeeds when he manages to get his body balanced right next to me.

"Was that hard?" I ask him, giving him a small smile—my arms are folded across my chest.

"No," he says, "That wasn't. But as a reward, can you give me a sugar cube?"

I laugh and watch Tobias, Uriah, and Tori jump on the train at the exact same time. They do it pretty quick as it is the three of them. Uriah gives Finnick a quick high-five but when Finnick tries to give one to Tobias, Tobias looks away and walks over to me. Finnick doesn't look upset though; he looks puzzled but quickly turns to Uriah again and they begin having a random conversation, which I can't hear.

"Does this guy like you?" Tobias whispers into my ear, and suddenly, I look at him wide-eyed.

"No," I shake my head, "Why would he anyway?"

"Well I hope not," he says, "And I know right?"

I punch his arm but it doesn't seem to pain him. But he's right. I'm not pretty or beautiful; I don't care though. All I care about is that I have Tobias, and I don't need anyone else to like me or anything. I have Uriah as a best friend. I have Finnick as a good friend. And I have Tori, somebody I can look up to for any answers or advice. When we make it to Dauntless headquarters, Tobias and I hold on to each other before we jump off together, making a flip as we land on the hard ground. My back doesn't hurt this time, but my legs feel like they're being chopped off or something. I guess I'm not used to jumping off trains anymore—I haven't been here in quite a while anyway.

"Jumping off is easier," says Finnick after he, Tori, and Uriah jump off. They didn't make a flip though; they actually landed on their feet. Except Tori slightly lost her balance and almost fell, but luckily, she didn't.

"Where are we?" questions Finnick as we step closer to the edge of the building.

"We're just outside of the Dauntless compound," explains Tori.

"Outside?" again comments Finnick, looking around and looking lost as we are outside, on top of a building.

"You have to jump off this building," Tobias says, pointing down, "Down there is the compound. That's where you land."

I take a brief glimpse of Finnick's appearance before we have to jump down. _He can do it._ I think to myself. _If Caleb can jump off a building, Finnick can do it. _Besides, I have nothing to worry about. Finnick is strong, tall, and athletic. He actually jumped on the train and out with no problems. I'm sure he'll be able to jump off this building and land safely at the bottom. For example, I did it on my first try when I chose Dauntless. I'm small and still did it. _There's nothing to worry about._

I decide to volunteer to jump first again. It isn't a problem for me anymore; it's more like a routine or something like that. I stand on the edge, the small edge, and my hands stiffen up. I feel the air blow against my body as I look back and look at the group one last time before I bend my knees and jump.

It isn't a long or frightening fall. _Like I said, I'm used to this._ My mission succeeds as I land safely on the net and get myself out with no help. I look up and Tobias quickly gets down as well. He kisses me quickly before we both look up and see Finnick falling. He's not screaming or anything but I close my eyes and when I open them again, he's safe on the net. _Thank, God._

"Here, let me give you a hand," says Tobias as he approaches Finnick. Finnick doesn't hesitate but let Tobias help him off the net—I still remember when I was the first jumper, when he helped me off the net as well.

_"Welcome to Dauntless." _I still remember those same words that he welcomed me with. Maybe we can do the same for Finnick.

Tori and Uriah manage to get down with us shortly afterwards, and we move on forward to the Pit. The compound is quiet and seems empty—maybe it is; I mean our world isn't functioning the way it was supposed to. I suppose this is my entire fault. My aptitude test results weren't how they were supposed to be. I was only supposed to be part of one faction; one virtue I was supposed to value. Maybe I was meant for only Dauntless; maybe Abnegation. Maybe I was even supposed to be for Erudite only. I begin to wonder what this world would be like if I had chosen either Abnegation or Erudite. Maybe our society wouldn't be going through this.

"Here," says Tobias, tossing each of us a gun. I look at Finnick and he looks puzzled as he holds his—he looks at it in great disbelief; full shock. I guess he's never held a gun before.

"What's wrong?" Tori questions Finnick's expression.

"Nothing," Finnick says, positioning his gun the correct way. "What are we going to do with these?"

"They're for protection," says Tobias, "What? You've never used a gun before?"

"Maybe Finnick doesn't need protection," Uriah comments, "Maybe he's good with his hands."

"We all need a gun," Tori says, "The Erudite are roaming everywhere, along with peacekeepers."

I bite my lip as I look around the Pit. I still remember when this was full of Dauntless initiates; when it was full of Dauntless leaders, and Dauntless traitors. If only the Abnegation were sent to the Capitol, then where are the Dauntless at? Perhaps they're guarding the whole city with the peacekeepers or something. Maybe they're guarding the fence to make sure no one leaves. I'm not sure.

"We have to go," I say, gathering bullets.

Before we can take another step, that's when Tori stops us, especially me.

"Wait," she says, "I have to talk to you, Tris."

I look into her small eyes and that's when I know that something serious is awaiting to get out of her mouth. She's hiding something and is trying to put it into words. It suddenly feels like the hovercraft all over again, when Tobias told me that Jeanine still lives. Is that what she's trying to explain to me? Is she trying to explain to me how she's alive? Because with my own eyes, I saw Tori sticking that blade into her stomach. Why didn't Tori tell me that Jeanine wasn't dead anyway? Tobias is the one who told me, which makes me wonder if Tori even knew that. I start to wonder if Tori is the main one who's in danger, because she is the one who killed or in this case, almost killed Jeanine. _Jeanine is probably seeking revenge on her now._

I blink a couple of times before I follow Tori to the hall, leaving Tobias, Uriah, and Finnick behind. I wonder how those three will interact with each other while we're gone—I know Uriah and Finnick already get along, but what about Tobias? I just noticed that he hasn't been all that satisfied with Finnick's presence.

"Listen," Tori says really quietly as we each the other end of the hall. _Do we really need to discuss in a long distance from the rest of the group?_ "Do you know where Katniss Everdeen is from?"

I nod. "Yeah, everyone knows where she's from."

"Exactly, and you know how I told you that they were heading to District Thirteen?"

I begin to wonder again why they're heading there. Like Katniss said, District 13 doesn't even exist anymore. It's destroyed, it's gone; the Capitol got rid of it a long time ago. But why are they heading there instead of District 12? Or why couldn't we just all landed in the same place?

"Yes," I simply reply a few seconds later, fully clueless of where this conversation is going.

"Well, this is a secret between the two of us. Tobias doesn't know about this, and obviously neither Uriah nor Finnick," Tori says, "But this won't stay a secret forever. Almost everyone in Panem already knows this."

"What are you talking about?" I impatiently ask.

She sighs, kind of like Tobias did but takes a deep breath, looks down, and then back at me right in the eye before she finally says, "District Twelve has been destroyed."

* * *

**NOTES: Ladies and Gents!;) Emergent is finally here! I know it's only a day after but since you guys wanted it already, I decided to publish it today. So, this chapter's pretty slow but since they each got a gun, something's about to happen;) So I hope I get to see my fans from ****_Convergent _****(which is the first installment in this series; this is the sequel, so if you're reading this, please read ****_Convergent_****) I hope you guys enjoyed this and please, please review:) Thank you so much!**

_**Diamondgirl3: **_**Thank you so much for reading ****_Convergent_****! Hope you're liking this one so far!:D**

_**Dauntlessjay:**_** Here's Emergent! I hope you liked this chapter and hope to hear from you again:)**

_**Juliet's Shadow:**_** Finally decided to publish this! I hope this chapter was good-Finnick jumping off and on the train;) Finnickman! Finman! Percy Finnick!;) Well, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you so much!:D**

_**Raina4Ever:**_** We may have reached the end for ****_Convergent_**** but this is just the beginning for ****_Emergent_****!:D I hope this chapter was good for you and you're looking forward for the next ones! Thank you so much!:)**

_**Guest: **_**Thanks!:) I'm glad you liked ****_Convergent_****; I hope you'll like this one just as much!**

_**krikanalo: **_**Thank you so much! I hope this one is just as good for you:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katniss

I look around everywhere, looking at everything where something once stood or was. Nothing remains of District 12, absolutely nothing. The Victor's Village is other there, on the path to my right, the only thing that was untouched. The Hob, even though it was destroyed earlier than the bombing of the district, stood over there, to my left. My home… it stood right in front of me but now, it looks like millions of pieces of charcoal and ash. There's no way that District 12 can be rebuild in the next few years—for all I know now, my district is completely gone.

I still remember Gale's words when he informed me about the firebombing. I was in a complete state of shock that I was still alive; I didn't know where I was at first until I saw Haymitch. Gale, to my surprise, talked to me afterwards and that's when he informed me, saying these exact words: _"Katniss, there is no District Twelve."_

I had no idea what to say or how to react. I couldn't react—I couldn't even speak, and I still can't even pop a word out of my mouth at this moment. I'm completely speechless at the view I'm seeing. I'm probably completely speechless for the rest of my life as I haven't spoken once since we landed here. We're only here for a short while though, before we go on and fly straight to District 13. I suddenly remember Bonnie and Twill when I saw them outside these ruins. _They were right about District 13._ The Capitol only firebombed the surface, exactly like it did to this district; however, the citizens from 13 went underground and have been living there ever since.

"They really finished this place," I hear Haymitch's voice getting near me. We were taken into three different hovercrafts after the Games. In the hovercraft where I'm at, it's me, Johanna Mason, and Beetee. In the other hovercraft, the one where it's heading towards the factions, Tris, Uriah, and Finnick are on that one. One of the hovercrafts from the Capitol, however, captured Peeta, Annie, Enobaria, and Tanya. We didn't have enough time to rescue everyone.

"Come on, Catnip," Gale gets right behind me and grabs my hand. I quickly yank it off.

"They hate me this much, don't they?" I comment.

He doesn't say anything but pulls me in for a long hug. I can hear and feel his heartbeat, it beats too much that I feel it's going to give out at any second. _I wish mine just gave out._

"It's going to be okay," he mutters, "It'll all be better."

"Is Prim and my mother in Thirteen?" I ask.

"They're all safe," he says, "You don't have to worry about anything."

I guess he's right, about not worrying for a thing. My mother and Prim are safe refugees in District 13. Gale is the reason why they're alive. He saved about eight hundred people, the remaining survivors of the firebombing. They are all refugees in District 13. Over ninety percent of District 12's population is wiped out. Fifteen minutes after the Quell was over—after me and Tris targeted the force field and caused a huge explosion, destroying the arena—the screenings went black. Every single television went blank and chaos broke out before dozens of large hovercrafts from the Capitol flew over the district and dropped the burning flames; raining fire. Gale knew a way out though, before everything blacked out, those eight hundred people followed him to the forest outside the ruins, right by the Meadow.

It was horrid, having to witness the hovercrafts dropping the firebombs, eyeing those poor unlucky citizens trying to get out but only resembling a burning piece of paper. A lot of people were finished right away, but others who tried to escape didn't even get finished off as easy as the others.

Even the Justice Building ceases to exist. The only thing remaining is the few chunks of wall, the gray substance resembling ashes and coal. A few sheets of paper also remain. All ripped up, seeming like old tiny pieces of feather. I wouldn't be surprised if they were feathers after all. The bakery, the one Peeta's family owned, the only thing left is the slightly melted oven, along with a few pieces of depleted supplies and materials. Speaking of that, Peeta's family hasn't been heard of since the bombing.

I lose my balance when I back away from my home and feel some sort of rock. It's not as rough textured as a rock should be and it feels too smooth for it to be a rock. My eyes are closed when I shakily lift up my hand and realize that it's a skull. The rest of the body is _over there_. Like the owner of the skeleton tried running from the engulfing flames but botched and his whole body was scorched and blazed, his body already decomposing.

"You okay?" Gale bends down and helps me up.

I don't answer him but keep staring at our blackened, charred, incinerated; finished district. _I'm not sure if it's still our district._ Some weapons are scattered all over the ground—my mouth pops wide open when I see the same whip that our last Head Peacekeeper, Romulus Thread, used; the same one he used to thrash Gale and Prim. Timeworn boots, rags, and scraps surround everywhere—there's not one step you take where there aren't any. They led us all the way to our old home, not the one in the Victor's Village. If the door moves another time, it'll probably decode and rapture. I'm not sure if my eyesight is correct or if it's just some sort of weird visualization—if I'm hallucinating or not—but Prim's old, so-called of a cat, Buttercup, crawls under the finished small table.

"Whoa," Gale responds, shutting the door carefully.

Thousands of people died due to the firebombs and Buttercup managed to survive? A sensation travels from the top of the back of my neck and flows all the way down to my spine when it meows at the both of us.

"Should we take it?" asks Gale.

"This thing means the world to Prim," I say and carefully clutch it, shoving it in the only soft bag I have. Buttercup wasn't engulfed in flames, but as I look around for Prim's goat, the one that she would use to sell cheese, it's nowhere to be found.

Gale speaks through his headset all of the sudden a few moments after we tour around the house, and I can hear Plutarch Heavensbee's voice through it. I suddenly stop and remember that Haymitch was with us; _he's not no more._

"Gale," I mutter, "Gale, where's Haymitch?"

After he responds to Plutarch, he says that Haymitch went to visit the Victor's Village. Apparently, he wanted to take a look at his home, the only thing that wasn't destroyed of District 12.

"I'm going to go get him," he says, "A hovercraft will be here in a short while."

Before a millisecond, he's off, leaving me alone with the ugliest living creature, Buttercup. He meows again through the inside of the bag and I shake it, shushing the noises but it won't quit. It's getting to the point where I want to swing it at the wall, and then to the next wall, and then to the wall after that one. _If only this stupid cat didn't mean a lot to Prim._

I dig through every single piece of furniture that wasn't fully demolished and annihilated to find a picture of my mother and father during their wedding day. _I wonder how my mother will react when I hand it to her._ I bite my lip to keep myself from saying anything else in response to Buttercup's stupid meows but I can't help it. I shake the bag harshly twice and his meows turn into purrs.

I just can't get my mind out of the fact that almost everyone in District 12 is dead; all because of me. It's all me. I can't blame Tris—she didn't cause this whole war, revolution, and rebellion in Panem. But what if she did? What if she's the reason why President Snow decided to include the faction system this year? Yet, to this day, I still wonder what that envelope really said.

Even my former stylist, Cinna, is no longer with us. Before the cylinder began rising me up for the Quell, peacekeepers stormed into the launch room and began beating him, whipping him, making him unconscious. He was dragged out of there bloody and lifeless. And that was all because of me. Plutarch Heavensbee told us that the reason that happened was for what he did to the wedding dress Snow issued to me. I still remember when I twirled, spinning and spinning until I stopped when the white dress had turned into the color of coal—the tiny feathers on it, not one fell off. I raised my sleeves and the whole audience broke down into a huge applause, rapidly standing up and cheering off as I lifted my sleeves and realized that he had just converted me into a mockingjay. That is the reason why that happened, but that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't pulled out the nightlock during the end of the 74th Hunger Games. That's the exact moment when I sparked the revolution.

The boy who I tried to protect and keep alive during the Games, the one where almost the whole alliance saved from near-death, darts into my mind. Peeta. He was taken prisoner right after the Quell, along with Tanya, Enobaria, and Annie. He's probably already beaten, hurt, whipped; there's probably nothing left that they can do to hurt him but of course, kill him. If he was safe, along with the refugees of District 12 and 13, I think I'd just run away. Run into the woods, not looking back. Just keep going forward and further until I find one single destination. Like Bonnie and Twill—as a matter of fact, they haven't been heard of since last winter when I came in contact with them. I asked one of the leaders from District 13, and they said that they've never heard of those names before. _They didn't make it._ They probably died off trying to get to that district all the way from District 8. However, they were so close but not strong enough to keep going. Maybe they're dead somewhere near these woods. I don't know.

I think it's better if everyone I love is dead. I think it would make it much easier for me to just run off and disappear from everyone else. There wouldn't be worries about keeping Prim safe, keeping my mother safe, there wouldn't be anything to worry out for keeping them provided. Peeta, if the Capitol has already killed him, not worrying about him. They'd be dead already; on the other hand, I think it would be the country's best thing if I was the one who was dead. My being the symbol of the revolution and all—everything would be like it was seventy-five years ago. Perhaps two years ago when I didn't have to volunteer for Prim. The whole country now has rebels; each district, pretty much. District 11 is one of the main ones—the whole thing with Rue. The old man who was shot in the head for the whistle. District 12: gone, vanished, wiped out. District 13: full of refugees, underground, probably the best place to live in right now. The factions: who knows what they have done to those, whether they have destroyed them as well, whether they have converged with Panem and have become another district. I don't know.

A few minutes later, I can see Gale and Haymitch nearing the doorway. I can see it through the big chunk that broke a couple of seconds after Gale left. But before they can even come in, I take a closer look one more time, on the small counter. I can see it, placed right there untouched by the flames. It looks brand new and it's probably the only shiny and polished thing left in District 12. I still remember the reaping during the 74th Hunger Games when Madge came to say goodbye to me. She's the one who handed me that token; in this case, the token that's lying right on the counter. It's waiting for me to grab it and hold it, representing my placement, what I'm here for, what I am.

I am the Mockingjay.

* * *

**NOTES: I just want to take the time to thank all of you!:) I barely published this story like over a week ago (sorry for taking so long to update) and already 9 reviews with 7 follows and 5 favorites! That's a record! That beats ****_Convergent _****and ****_Uncovering Love_****! Y'all are all freaking amazing! (Okay, I'll stop bragging; I feel like I am) so this chapter's pretty slow so far. Katniss has landed in District 12 with Gale and Haymitch. She's just speechless and doesn't know what to do. I mean, I understand because what if you were out of town and your best friend came over and told you that your home has been destroyed?! Ah, Katniss is a strong person. And I'm going to remind you guys that this does take place during the events of ****_Mockingjay_**** but it will hardly be anything like it. It won't be like ****_Convergent _****was, following ****_Catching Fire_****'s story-line with just the ****_Divergent _****characters following along. This will be a complete legit crossover and I hope you guys will like it better! I also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review:) Again, thank you so much for your support!**

_**Juliet's Shadow:**_** Yay! I'm glad you like the start of this! It feels fresh to start again after ****_Convergent_****. Ah... And you know some spoilers too! So yeah... Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

_**Guest:**_** I'm glad you like this story!:) and yeah... you have to read ****_Convergent _****in order to follow this one along... But I'm really glad you like it and please review again!:)**

_**GiovanniHernandez:**_** I can't... But did you get your laptop back already?**

_**Diamondgirl3:**_** I'm glad you like this:) I hope you liked this chapter as well:) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_**krikanalo:**_** Thank you! A lot will happen in the next few chapters, just letting you know;)**

_**Raina4Ever:**_** Yay!:) glad to hear it! It feels really fresh to start on the sequel, but it's taking longer than usual to write, due to ****_Uncovering Love_**** but it will be update frequently! And yeah... it's pretty much reversed in this story how the HG characters will be in the ****_Divergent _****world:)**

_**Brookejc01:**_** Thank you:) glad to hear it and I hope you liked this chapter as well:)**

_**Michelle**_** (Guest)****_:_**** Of course I remember that review!:) I was actually remembering that review when I was writing the first chapter, coincidentally! XD I'm glad you like this and it seriously made me smile a lot when I opened up my mail and saw that it was a review:) thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tris

District 12: destroyed, gone, wiped out—like Tori said. She told me that after the Quell, about fifteen or twenty minutes after, the televisions were shut off and everything went into complete disorder. Hovercrafts flew over the top of the district and began raining down the firebombs, engulfing everything into flames. Almost every single citizen died; everything died. And almost nothing remains of it.

I wonder if any of Katniss's family members are okay, if they made it at least. I wonder if her friend, Gale Hawthorne, is safe. She told me about him during our training sessions before the Games. I'm not sure what Katniss would do if he was dead; whatever she would do is just indescribable.

"Let's go." Tobias says as we near Erudite headquarters. I hold my gun firmly and carefully this time. I can't let it fire a bullet at someone who I'd never expect, like Will. But that was a different story—I had to kill him. However, it was a selfish act I performed.

Tobias takes a look out from the wall we're hiding behind from and I assume it's all clear when he gives us a sign to follow him. He leads, I'm behind him, Uriah is behind me, Finnick is behind Uriah, and Tori is behind all of us. I take a close look at all the buildings: some of them are tall but thin, and some of them are short but great in perimeter. I can see our reflection through some of the buildings; that's how shiny they are. I take a close look at me—short, small, thin, holding a gun that's almost my size, my dull blond hair, and my pale skin. My skin actually got darker since we got out of the arena; I guess the burning sun was hitting my skin greatly. My hair is also getting a bit longer, almost going down my shoulders. Everyone can pretty much say that I haven't changed much. I am still the same Tris Prior.

Divergent.

I chew on my lower lip hard as we near a crowd filled with Erudite and Dauntless traitors. I'm not sure if my vision is correct but I swear that Caleb is standing right next to Edith Prior. And I'm not sure if that is Edith Prior who I'm looking at. Jeanine Matthews is nowhere to be seen in that crowd either—she's probably not even here right now.

"What are we doing?" asks Finnick.

"Shh," Tobias responds, "We have to be quiet."

"What are we going to do?" adds Finnick.

"Shut up, idiot," Tobias raises his voice a little. "You'll see in a little bit. Just follow our lead."

Tobias's plan is to get inside the main building of the Erudite, approach the computer that controls the function of every type of transportation here, and find some sort of code. I'm not sure what he needs it for though—he didn't tell me anything after that but to keep on following his lead.

"Wait," suddenly, Tori speaks, "Let me take the lead. I know more about this stuff than any of you. I know how to work the computers and get the code."

We all exchange looks—Finnick is the only one who looks lost, and I wouldn't blame him. Let's say if I was transported to District Thirteen, where Katniss, Beetee, and Johanna were sent, and we were on a mission. Beetee, or even Katniss or Johanna perhaps, would know almost every obstacle they'd have to face. I'd just be the only brainless one, taking Finnick's place at that moment. _I don't want to see his reaction whenever he finds out that Annie has been captured by the Capitol._

"You sure?" asks Uriah, lowering his gun a little.

"Yeah," says Tori. "The four of you can guard. Well, Tobias can come with me, but the three of you," she points at me, Uriah, and Finnick. "You guys will guard the both of us while we get the code, got it?"

We don't hesitate but nod. I know that Tori is smart and bright. She kind of reminds me of Beetee—how he knows how to do things, and how to convince the group to follow along. It just worries me that Tori's plan may backfire, like it did in the arena when Beetee's plan didn't go the way he had planned.

"Come on," Tori says before she gets in front and the five of us quietly march towards the crowd. It isn't a big crowd but as we near it more and more, I know exactly that one of those people is Caleb. _"Beatrice. We should think of our family. But. But we must also think of ourselves."_ Suddenly, that pops into my mind. He told me that the day before the Choosing Ceremony, when my decisions and choices were all out of place. I bet his choices were out of place too, because why else would he have picked Erudite? Perhaps to stab me in the back, to only think of himself. To transform himself into a traitor.

My mother makes her way into my mind now. It reminds me about how she sacrificed her own life for me—she took care of me up until I left her and my father. I ditched them, but she still sacrificed herself for me, along with my father. _I'm not sure if I can think of myself right now._ I bite my lip hard as we separate and take different hiding spots. I try my best to hide my gun with both of my legs when I plop down behind a large tree. There isn't many trees here in Erudite headquarters, mostly buildings, computers; everything that pretty much resembles the opposite of nature. It's like we're all formed from technology in this sector of the society.

My breathing exhilarates when I can hear the voices from the crowd, just a few yards away from me. I can hear Caleb's voice nice and clear from all the way where I'm at. _I know my brother._

"We have to shut everything down," a voice says, "We can't risk anything at this moment.

"We can't," I can hear my brother now. "If we shut everything down, everything will collapse."

"That's not true." another voice says, and I don't bother listening to them after that, because I already know what they are talking about. I simply grip my gun right, tighten my hold, and look out the bush to see that Tobias is slowly moving towards the glass doors of the main building. I let out a gradual breath but don't have time to do again when I abruptly hear firing bullets go off.

It's all happening so fast; everything flashes before my eyes could focus. I see one of the Dauntless traitors drop hard on its knees before its body completely collapses on the ground—hard and bloody. I position my gun and begin running towards the small street. Where we're at, there's a large square in the middle of surrounding buildings in which the Erudite use to get together outside and where they meet to get to the buses. In front of it is the main building where the important usages and computers are held. To each side of the square, buildings stand tall, covering up the other sectors and zones of the city. I run towards my left, to where Tobias and Tori fire at the traitors and some of the Erudite. None of the Erudite have been shot—they're all guarded by the Dauntless traitors who keep taking bullets like my mother did. Caleb quickly runs towards the main building and just as I'm about to fire at a Dauntless traitor, I see Tori pointing at Caleb.

"No!" I quickly run towards Tori before a bullet flies to where I'm standing. "Stop! Don't shoot him!"

Within a second, I quickly throw myself onto Tori, letting her gun fire at a random spot near the building, nearly hitting a running Caleb. Tori's gun drops as mine hits my shoulder as we both land hard on the ground, hearing our bones hitting the hard floor. Pain doesn't strike me and I'm surprised that Tori doesn't look hurt either as I landed almost on top of her.

"Tris!" she yells through all the firing. "What's the matter with you?"

I swiftly catch my breath. "The question is what's wrong with you? You were about to kill my brother!" I get up and help her up as well.

"Don't you understand, Tris?" she grabs her gun and groans. "He's a traitor. He betrayed you. Don't you remember?"

I look down and then at the main building. _He's inside now._ Am I considered a traitor again? Have I betrayed the group by helping my brother? He's part of the Erudite and I helped. I push my hair back when I turn around and look at about ten dead bodies scattered all over the square. Luckily, none of the corpses look like Uriah's and Finnick's. Or Tobias's. As a matter of fact, when I turn to my left, he's dashing straight towards us.

"Hurry!" he shouts, "Only Tris's brother went inside the main building. The others ran off."

"We're not shooting Caleb," I say, getting a better grip of my gun. "Look, I know he's a traitor. But he's still my brother. He's one of the only things I have left that's family."

Tori and Tobias exchange glances with each other when Finnick and Uriah saunter towards us. The both of them have sweat running down both sides of their faces and forehead. However, Finnick has a small bump on the side of his head—I can see it, despite the fact that his bronze hair makes it hard to tell.

"Finnick dodged a bullet and landed on his head," says Uriah, pointing at the bump. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Finnick says, carefully touching the bump. "Worse things happened to us in the arena anyway. I'll be fine, it's not like I'm bleeding to death."

"Yeah," I say. "So what do we do now?"

"Here's the plan," Tobias begins, "We'll all go inside and pretend to be some of the guards of the fence. Then, Tori and I will make our way for the computer which is upstairs; then, you, Uriah, and Finnick will stay down and keep a watch. Make sure you guys aren't suspicious, and hide your guns. Tori and I will come right back down when we're done."

"They're going to know that we're not guards of the fence," I say, "They know us anyway. And they'll know Finnick from the Games."

"Then tie you hair up, and I'm sure they won't know for sure that it's Uriah and Finnick. Look, we have to do this quick," says Tori and doesn't bother saying anything else before I tie my hair and we make our way to the front glass doors of the main building. Fortunately, the main room isn't filled with people when I take a look through the glass of the doors—I guess everyone is upstairs or in the other rooms of the same floor. I don't care but this may be a suicide mission. We're all taking a risk, just like we did outside at the square. Surprisingly, nobody rushed out to see the commotion. Did they even hear the shots that were going off repeatedly? Is there anyone in here anyway? Where is Caleb?

I slowly take a deep breath, grab a gun strap from the bag that Tori was carrying all along, and secure my gun safely before we step inside, which might be the last time we'll ever step inside anywhere.

* * *

**NOTES: I think I just updated a little late. Well, it's about to be 9 PM where I live and I consider that late. Well in this chapter, stuff actually happens and more stuff will happen right after:D In case any of you are wondering what they're doing, they're getting a code from a computer. You guys will have to find out what happens in the next few chapters;) I absolutely love how this story is coming along- I'm actually liking it better than ****_Convergent_****! By the way, we're up to 14 reviews already! And it's only been two chapters! (sorry I'm bragging) but that's some sort of record! Please keep it up!:) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please keep up with the high reviews:)**

_**krikanalo:**_** Thank you! hope you liked this action-packed chapter!**

_**Diamondgirl3:**_** Thank you!:) I loved writing the last chapter and I actually try my best to write differently for Tris and for Katniss... I hope I'm doing kind of a good job on that... But I'm glad you're liking this story and thank you so much again:)**

_**Juliet's Shadow:**_** I'm so happy that you think this story is brilliant:) And ooh, Finnick finding out about Annie is coming really soon... But thank you so much!:) **

_**Guest:**_** I loved writing the aftermath of District 12 in the last chapter. It was fun and I'm glad you enjoyed it:) hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!:) Thank you!**

_**lollipop:**_** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story so far, and I'm glad you came back for it from ****_Convergent_****:)**


End file.
